Rollercoaster Ride
by Steamboat Wreck-Gar
Summary: A girl, shielded from the world finds that her life has taken a stomach lurching twist when she befriended the Autobots and became friends with a mysterious girl then a questions arises. What is at the end of this rollercoaster ride? No OCxCanon, violence
1. Screw drivers and Decepticons, oh my!

**Disclaimer:** All known characters who are mention copyright of Hasbro, unknown characters are possibly owned by Hoshi Tora or tediz-leader. Enjoy our story~

Chapter 1

I felt myself let out a happy whistle as I strolled down the busy streets of downtown. I couldn't believe that I've finally been able to get out of the house without anybody needing to follow my every step, I mean seriously, I really had to try hard to sneak out (being the most unstealthiest person alive and all). Placing my red headphones over my ears and raising the volume of my music, I pulled my messenger bag higher on my shoulder and let my feet wander on it's own as my mind began to wonder into everything and anything it could think of. Taking in a deep breath, I let the smell of gas, tabaco and air swirl in my lungs as I stared at all the colorful lights. My parents became more and more protective of me, practically locking me up in my room and my brother gave me less physical contacts with his fist for the past year and a half now, after the day of my kidnap. I felt my eyes become half lidded as the memory of that incident replayed in my head.

Blood, blood everywhere. The sound of my bones crunching as metal hit them, the sound echoing in the room, a room I will never forget as every men laughed and the flashes of cameras took pictures of me in my weak state. I bit down on my tongue as blow after blow were given to my abused body as they contacted my parents for the ransom they asked for, while showing their beloved daughter practically torn into pieces. I don't know what happened afterwards, the only thing I did remember was the squealing of car tires, the firey pain that was cracked down my spine and a cold, cold place that has whispered promises of happiness if I followed them.

I shivered, feeling my breath caught in my throat as I opened my eyes. When did I close them? Looking around to see where I ended up finally, I realized I was in a park that I don't know of.

"Great,' I said to myself, 'Just absolutely, positively great. The first day that you been able to sneak out of the house, by yourself and you get yourself lost. Brilliant Hoshi, just brilliant." I guess I said it a little too loudly because the people who were trying to enjoy their time in the park were staring at me. Great, being locked up in your house made you talk to yourself, no, wait... You always did talk to yourself... Sighing in defeat with my inner war, I tried to relax by sitting down on to the luscious, green grass. I giggled as the blades tickled my palms as I dropped my bag and pulled out an old sketch book. Maybe I should work on my realism, or even backgrounds... Nah! Too much work.

Hours passed as I drew what I saw before me, I felt so at peace being outside instead of my room with nothing to do. I felt some sort of breeze as the earth shook a little. Hm, maybe it was my imagination as I looked up so I could continue to draw more of the fountain... When was there a large, purple metal... something infront of me.

"Prepare to die Autobot!" Yelled a deep voice as the thing in front of me charged forward to something, and then I realized, slowly processing at the new development before me, that I was in the middle of a scifi battle. Grabbing my bag and pencil case as quickly as I can, I pushed myself to my feet and ran. I squeaked and made an abrupt stop when a huge block of concrete was smashed right in front of me.

"Frag!" One of them screamed as I heard whistling of a flying body sailing through the sky before crashing into whatever it crashed. I changed my direction and started running for the trees. A loud explosion made me fall down and curl into myself as more, what I think those words were, curses being spat out as gunshots or lasershots could be heard. Holding my hardcovered sketchbook close to my chest, I pulled myself back to my feet as I returned back to running. Run stupid feet, run! Almost to the trees, I felt my arm stretch for the branches.

"You are going no vhere." Said a voice with a heavy accent as large fingers wrapped around my body. I could feel my fingers touch the leaves as my eyes widen when the ground below started to disappear.

'FudgefudgefudgeFUDGE!' I screamed in my head as I imagined my brother telling me that saying ifudge/i doesn't mean you are not saying the word ifuck/i. Why, oh, why do I always have bad luck as soon as I step out of my house? I felt myself being shooked around, my sense of orientation fading, as the metal fist around me tightened till I couldn't breathe.

"Autobots! Cease fire!" Yelled the accented voice when my world stopped spinning, "I've got a human. If you vant her to ve unharmed, you vill give to us ze fragment." What? I'm a bargaining token again? Why am I always the bargaining token? I glanced up to see, the robots who I believed to be the Autobots, look at eachother. The red and blue robot sighed.

"Alright Blitzwing, we will give you the fragment, but just let the girl go." I felt guilt swell in my heart. I'm making the good guys fork up something for my safety. Wriggling my arm out from the tight imprisonment, I smirked as my fist held a screwdriver. Why do I have a screwdriver? Because I forgot to take it out again from my bag... With the room that I can move in, I let my fingers dig between the finger joints, slowly plucking up a few loose wires. With a steady breath, I pulled my arm back and slammed my weapon through the loose wires.

"Nien, virst you vill give me ze... AH!" I felt the hand let go of my body. Success! Wait, I'm falling... FALLING! Shit! I didn't think through with my plan! I felt my whole being curl into itself and my brown eyes closed. It is over. Goodbye cruel world.

"I gotcha'! I gotcha'!" Yelled a voice under me as the squealing of wheels could be heard. I felt my front collide with something hard, but not as hard as I thought it would be,"See, I gotcha'."

Cracking an eye open, I stared right in blue... eyes? Damn! That is a huge face. He brought us somewhere further then the battlefield, placing my feet back to where it really belonged, on the floor.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" And I saw the Decepticons leave the park. I let out my breath as I felt everything finally crash onto me. Falling backwards, I let out a laughter as tears ran down my face. The sound of heavy, heavy footsteps resounded around me.

"Um, I think you broke her." Said a deep, yet calming voice. Cracking my eyes open again, I saw all the Autobots surrounding me. I let out another loud laugh and curled into myself. God! My rib hurts now. A metal finger prodded my side as I let out a snort and tried to get away from the limb.

"I didn't do anything! I just brought her as far away from the battle as possible! I didn't do anything else." Calming down a little, I turned to take a glance at the yellow robot, but went into another peel of laughters. Damn me and my giggle fits after something dangerous. Then I calmed down once again and slowly sat up, wiping my eyes as I did.

"I, I'm sorry, didn't mean to laugh." I said as I tried to hold in another giggle, "J-just can't help but laugh at something as traumatic as this." iFutz.../i I thought as another giggle tickled my sides. Why do I have the worst timing in the universe for giggles? Then suddenly, a girl, I guess about fourteen or sixteen stood next to me.

"Hoshi?" She asked as I finally calmed down. Looking at her closely, I felt a feeling of recognition.

"Sari?" I grinned when a smile spread on her lips.

"HOSHI!" She screamed as she threw herself at me. I let out a laugh as I was pushed down on to my back. "Sari! My God! You have grown girl!" I said as I pressed a kiss to her cheek. She giggled as she hugged me tighter. I smiled as I pressed my face into her shoulder.

"Sari?" Asked the red and blue bot, "Is this somebody you know?" The dark skinned girl pulled away from me and stood up.

"Yeah, she was my tutor about three years ago before I got Tutor-bot." She said proudly, "She was the only person who could stand me back then." I felt my body swell in pride. Pushing myself off the grass, I stood next to Sari.

"Hi," I began, "My name's Graf, nice to meet you." The Autobots looked at me confused.

"Wasn't your name Hoshi?" The yellow robot asked. God! Another giggle is coming. "Yeah, my name is also Hoshi." They looked at me once again confused.

"That is her penname, guys! Another name for herself." I smiled at Sari, my, has she grown... Wait, wasn't she, like, eight back then? "Sari?" I felt myself feel a little embarrassed as I touched Sari's hand, "How old are you?"

She blunk at me a few times before she laughed, "It doesn't matter, Hoshi! But let me introduce you to my friends~" Pulling me to everyone of them, I quickly learned their names and also shortening them till they were annoying. Soon, it was time for me leave when my mom phoned my cell and began yelling at me to return home immediately. After the exchange of 'Goodbyes' and numbers, I left with a slight bounce to my steps. Maybe my life will have a new rollercoaster ride to go on after this meeting.

TBC


	2. Pepper is so picky

**Disclaimer:** All known characters who are mention copyright of Hasbro, unknown characters are possibly owned by Hoshi Tora or tediz-leader. And this is being brought from Deviantart. Enjoy our story~

Chapter 2

"So... technically speaking... you got screwed..." Sandy couldn't help but laugh out loud at her own pun as she fixed some of Blitzwing's fingers. The triple-changer glared at the girl before huffing in frustration.

"Just... Hurry up und fix me... I haf vork to do..." Sandy rolled her eyes. Hearing a soft whine by her side, she lowered her hand to scratch her dog's head. The dog was a miniature schnauzer, with some of the messiest hair possible. She was all the girl had left, aside from Blitzwing and the other Decepticons she had come to acquaintance herself with. The little dog scurried away and hopped on the girl's bed, curling herself up to sleep. Blitzwing watched the dog with bored interest.

"It surprises me zhat Megatron actually let you keep zhat mutt..." She smiled, finishing with a screw inside the triple-changer's knuckle.

"He said that since I've been good, he let me keep her." Pushing a button on the headphones draped over her neck, the room was filled with some sort of rock music set on low volume. She continued working on the last finger when the dog barked. She looked up, surprised.

"What is it, Pepper?" The dog just barked happily, wagging her little tail before hopping off the bed and tackling her leg. Sandy laughed, giving the dog more cuddles while tightening the last screw on Blitzwing's pinky. She ordered the dog to go lay down before shutting the panel to the triple-changer's joints and pet it gently.

"There you go, Blitz... All done." She heard her dog whine again, which made her sigh in frustration.

"What, Pepper?" The schnauzer just looked at her before glancing at her food bowl. Blitzwing changed into the Random face.

"Eet looks like Toto is hungry! Hahahaha!" Sandy rolled her eyes as she giggled. For some odd reason, Random always called her dog Toto. She sighed again.

"I guess I have to go get her some dog food... Can anybody go take me, or do I have to go by myself?" Blitzwing changed back to Icy before thinking of a way to help the girl with her dilemma.

"You may haf to take zhe motorcylce ve altered for you, but I can drop you off just a few miles out of city limits..." She smiled, hugging one of Blitzwing's fingers.

"You spoil me, you know that?" He mock-frowned and sighed.

"Ja... I really SHOULD stop doing zhat... It's a very bad habit" She gasped.

"N-no it isn't! I mean, spoiling can be okay..." He stared at her.

"Okay, maybe not..." She hopped onto the palm of his hand after making sure the dog was okay. As they entered the garage, Blitzwing knelt down so Sandy could hop off safely and spend ten minutes loving her bike.

"How come I don't ever get any love like zhis?" He joked.

"Because you're not a Haley-Davidson vehicle~" She cutely replied. He huffed in annoyance.

"Can ve hurry up? Zhe sooner you stop drooling over zhat motorcycle, zhe sooner I can go drop you off..."

"Bad day, huh?"

"... Yes..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, Sandy..." He transformed into a tank, opening a compartment on his side.

"Let's go..."

* * *

The brunette parked her motorcyle in the public parking garage, close to an opening in case of emergency. Getting her wallet from the compartment, Sandy stuffed it in her pocket before making her way towards the elevator. She was cursed with a very picky dog, who would only eat a certain dog food made in a certain store in downtown Detroit. Stupid dog... Sighing, Sandy pressed a button on the elevator and leaned back.

She hated elevators; they always reminded her of the hospital her grandfather was being held until he died of a viral infection in his elevator finally opened, letting her make her way down the sidewalk to the pet store. Unfortunately, she was in one of her thinking moods, and didn't notice the black-haired girl until said girl ran into her and knocked her down.

TBC


End file.
